The time machine
by waveish
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are exploring an island that the Straw Hat Pirates just docked at. It's rumored that people disappears without a trace there. Luffy is interested in this and decides to find out why, and drags Zoro along. What happens when they find a weird machine with a door and Luffy enters it along with Zoro? ZoLu, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**ZoLu** fanfiction

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction I've ever done, and my first story ever written in english, so please understand the mistakes. I'm not even from an english-talking land, so yea.. Anyway:**

_**Anime/Manga: One piece  
Pairing: ZoLu (Zoro and Luffy)  
Rating: M (due to future sexual content)**_

**Let's start with the first chapter now :)  
**

Chapter 1

Luffy was stuffing himself with all kinds of food, mostly meat. Zoro sat beside him and watched him, waiting for him to finish his meal. Zoro was already done eaten long time ago. He patientally waited for his capain.  
Mugiwara no ichimi had docked at an Island. They had find out (or rather, Robin had find out) that this island was known for people disappearing without a trace. Of course, this didn't stop Luffy from getting exited and wanting to explore the island. Nami and Usopp had gone shopping, while Luffy and Zoro had gone to the closest restaurant. The rest of the crew waited at the ship.  
"You done?" Zoro asked Luffy as he wiped his mouth.  
"Aaaah! That was delicious!" he cheered.  
"Yeah, capain. Let's go, shall we?" Zoro started to get up, before an old man stopped him. He had a scar on his throat, and weared black pants along with a blue blouse.  
"Wait a minute, young men", he said as he smiled widely.  
"Who're you, ossan?" Luffy asked.  
"Are you even aware what you've got yourselves into?" The old man asked.  
"Eh?" Both Zoro and Luffy said in confusion. He chuckled. "I guess you don't." They nodded slowly together.  
The old man sat down on a chair in front of them. "Do you at least now the rumor of this island?"  
"We heard it's known for people disappering without a trace", Zoro answered.  
"Yeah, that's true", the old man said, "But there's also a lot of people here who have witnessed the people disappearing. One of those are me, I once saw my own daughter disappear."  
"How?" Luffy asked, a bit curious.  
"I don't really know where she went. But the stepped into a kind of machine. I have no idea where it took her, but in any case she did never come back. Since I know that you're pirates and don't know anything, I'm just warning you."  
"What's the reason you're telling us this, ossan? We didn't really ask", Luffy said, he was a little confused. The old man didn't answer, he just chuckled. "Anyway, if you by any chance got there anyway, I want to give you this." He took out a picture of a young woman with long, dark hair and brown eyes. "This is my daughter, if you see here, please tell her that I miss her, remember her and love her."  
"Ossan, we're not going there, so it's useless even giving us this picture", Zoro said.  
"Just in case", the old man said, a little desperate, "I know there's a chance you could get there."  
"Fine", Zoro said and took the picture, "If we see her, we will tell her."  
Luffy grinned. "I'm sure you will se her again, ossan. But we gotta go! See ya", he said and he and Zoro left the restaurant.  
"Ne, Zoro, can we explore this island a bit more, before we go back? I'm so pumped up by that story that ossan said."  
"Don't tell me you believe that people disappear to a different world unknown to us? That's just ridiculous. They obviously died."  
"Oi, Zoro, don't say that. I'm sure it is, and I'm gonna check it out. Wanna come with me?" Well, even if Zoro said no, his captain wouldn't give up. "Fine", he said and Luffy dragged him along by his arm. "C'mon, c'mon! Adventure, adventure!" He cheered. Zoro kept his face frowned as always, though.  
Luffy dragged him around to alot of places, forgetting that they actually was going to find that weird machine. He dragged him to the amusement park and candy stores.  
Now they were walking on the road and just talking.  
"Ah! Zoro! I almost forgot the machine-thing, we gotta search for it before it's to late!" he started to get a bit frustrated and panicked.  
"Luffy, just give up on it. We don't have the time", Zoro answered. He could see the sun going down the trees.  
"Please, just a little while? Okay? Ne, Zoro!"  
"Argh... Just for an hour, alright?" Zoro had no other choice but to give in to his captain, since he new Luffy wouldn't budge. "Fine, but no more. I don't really get it, Luffy. Why do you wanna find it so bad anyway?"  
"Well... it's interesting, I wanna know. And I'm thinking of saving that ossans daughter, he seemed to really miss her", he answered.  
They continued to search for one hour. But they didn't find anything. The sun was already down, and they realized they gotta go back to the Sunny Go. They started to walk, but something grabbed Luffys leg. It was a little kid, a boy. He looked like a homeless kid, but Luffy just looked at him with an expressionless face.  
"My name is Pete", the boy began to say, "what are you searching for?"  
"Nothin', we're just going back to our ship", Luffy answered.  
"Are you guys pirates? I think I can recognize you from a wanted poster. But it's dark, so I can't really see much."  
"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man who's gonna be the Pirate king."  
"Luffy...? That infamous pirate! Are you joking?"  
"This is Zoro, by the way. Heard of him too?"  
"The pirate hunter Zoro?" exclaimed Pete. "R-really? Wow. Anyway, that's not why I stopped you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
"Sorry, kid", Zoro said, "but we're goin' back to our ship now, it's late. You should go home to your mom and sleep."  
"Y-yeah... but could you please hear me out?"  
"Yea", Luffy said and listened.  
"I was watching you, actually. And I heard something about you looking for that machine that makes people disappear. I-I know where it is."  
"WHAT? REALLY? SHOW ME", Luffy started saying but Zoro dragged his cheek and stretched it. "Oi, captain. We don't have the time. We gotta go back, remember?"  
"Yeah, but just a little", Luffy said and had those damn puppy eyes, making it hard for Zoro to resist saying yes. Argh... he was so stubborn.  
"Fine, show us fast, kid." Pete smiled widely. "Thank you so much." They started walking behind the boy.  
"Well... why did you want to show it to us in the first place?" Zoro asked.  
"My mother is in there, I would want to have her back... but I guess you don't even wanna go in there... people doesn't come back afterwards, after all."  
When the boy stopped he had tears at the corners of his eyes. He was crying. "Well then, here it is."  
They saw a big machine. It looked really weird, not something you would see at this place. Everything here seemed so old, while this machine thing looked... more modern, you could say. New. It also had a door. Luffy emediately ran off.  
_Oh, fuck!_ Zoro thought as he ran forward and stopped him.  
"Are you crazy, Luffy? If you go in there, you'll disappear.  
"S'okay s'okay!" he said as he was about to open the door. Zoro was weaker than Luffy, so it was really hard to hold him back.  
"Please, Luffy!" As Luffy heard the desperation in his voice, Luffy stopped.  
"What's wrong, Zoro? You know I ain't gonna disappear, don't you? I'll never leave you, or the rest of my nakama." Zoro slowly let go of him. As soon as he did this, Luffy ran towards the machine. _Oi! No way!_ Zoro ran after him as they both fell in the machine.  
The door shut.  
And when it opened again, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZoLu** fanfiction

**The time machine.**

Chapter 2**  
**  
Zoro opened his eyes. Beside him his captain lied down, unconscious.  
"Oi! Luffy! Wake up!"  
_ So... we didn't disappear, huh?_  
But they sure wasn't in the machine either. Instead, they were somewear else. The place somewhat looked like a bathroom, but a lot more different than those he had seen before.  
He looked around and saw a door. Luffy woke up now.  
"Zoro? Where are we?" he said as he yawned.  
"I have no idea, but we should get going." They stood up and started walking towards the door. They opened it and looked out.  
The floor had a plaid floor, and all over the place it was glass windows and clothes hanging in stores. What the hell was this place? People were walking around the place, and they had clothes that neither Zoro and Luffy had seen before. Although some of them were at least a bit familiar. They both wondered where you were docking your ships.  
"Where is the Sunny Go?" Luffy asked Zoro as they got out of the bathroom. To be honest, it really stank.  
"I dunno, let's ask someone", he suggested. They went to a man with brown hair.  
"Exuse me, but do you know where you dock your ships? We have no idea where we are, so..." Zoro asked.  
"Docking ships? The hell are you talking about? And right, this is the mall, of course. But I'm busy, so please exuse me", the man answered and then quickly ran off.  
Zoro frowned. "Hm... he didn't tell us where the docked ships are", he said, a bit annoyed. Luffy held his arm. "And what is a mall, Zoro?"  
"Yeah... that part confused me too. Let's go ask someone else."  
"Okay", Luffy said as the went to another one, a woman this time. "Exuse me, but do you know where you dock your ship?"  
"Huh? Dock your ship? This is the mall, you know. There's no way you can dock a ship here. And anyway, who're you people? You're wearing three swords I see, you'll get into trouble if you wear them around like that", she said.  
"We're pirates", Luffy easily said and looked at her.  
She laughed. "I see, is this your kid? Seems like he likes playing pirate. There's a kid store over there if you wanna buy him something!"  
"What are you talking about? He's my captain, and we're both pirates."  
"Huh? I see, you're playing along with him", she came closer and whispered in Zoro's ear. "Isn't that a bit embarrassing, playing pirate with your kid in the mall? Well, I guess I'm a bit rude now, haha! Anyway..."  
"Are you dumb, woman? He is not a kid, he is seventeen years old. And we want to know the damn way to the place where you dock ships so we can get some sleep. You know what a pirate is, right?"  
The woman seemed really confused, _what's with these people?  
_"Well, exuse me", she said as she didn't want to get in trouble.  
"W-wait!" Zoro said after her, but she ignored him. "What the hell's with this island? Why won't they say where the harbor is?" Luffy nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. Let's ask someone else."  
This time it was an older woman, maybe thirty years old, with black, long hair. She wore tight jeans and a green top, her shoes were high-heeled.  
"Exuse us, but do you know where the place where you dock your ships is, perhaps?" Zoro asked for the third time. She looked a bit confused at first, then she got a kind of panicked expression.  
"Don't tell me you got into that machine too!" she said. "Are you pirates, by any chance?" The woman looked at the three swords Zoro was wearing.  
"Yes, we're pirates and yes, we did get into that weird machine. Thanks to this stupid captain of mine", he answered. Luffy pouted at him. "I'm not stupid!"  
"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in! Do you know what kind of machine that is?"  
"Nope", they both said.  
"That was a time machine! You've traveled to the future." Their mouths dropped open. "What the hell did you just say?"  
"I said this is the future. It's year 2012! And there's no way out of here, so you gotta stay here for the rest of your lives!"  
"WHAAAT?" Luffy said, "Then I can't become the pirate king!"  
"P-pirate king? Isn't Gold Roger the pirate king right now? I heard he is really powerful, you should give up. You're just a kid", the woman said.  
"What are you talking about?" Zoro said, a bit confused. "Gold Roger was executed twenty years ago. There is no current pirate king."  
"Oh, he was? I guess I'm a bit after in that world, I've been here for twenty five years, after all", she said and giggled. "My name is Ayla, and I'm thirty-five. I got into this world when I was ten, and an old woman took care of me. I was lucky. Anyway, do you wanna come to my place? I can't really say that I trust a pirate, but I you seem like okay people. And you don't know anything of this place, so you will definitely need my help." Zoro and Luffy nodded. She was definately right. "We'll go with you, thanks. And by the way, my name is Roronoa Zoro and this one here is Monkey D. Luffy", Zoro said, and the woman smiled.  
When they got out of the mall both Luffy and Zoro once again dropped their mouths. There were strange moving _things_ with wheels. It was loud with lots of hunking. What the hell was this place? Ayla could see their surprised expressions.  
"I see, there's no cars in your world right? Well, like I said, these things are called cars, it's a bit too difficult to say how they work, so I'll skip that part. Anyway, people here are using these things everyday."  
Zoro and Luffys attention was now on the ground. It was a weird kind of material.  
"Oh, this ground is called asphalt. It's made out of coal." They nodded without saying anything. "Well, let's go."  
They both followed Ayla behind her, and they got to a parking lot, and they jumped into Aylas car. It was white. Luffy was impressed.  
"SO COOL! I WANT ONE! NE, ZORO, LET'S GET ONE!" He had stars in his eyes.

Zoro and Luffy had reached Ayla's home. It was an apartment, actually. It was really small. I had a small kitchen, two bedrooms (one of them were a guest room), a pretty big living room, and a toilet of course. The whole place was most in the colors black and white, and there were furniture that both of them hadn't seen. The apartment was neat and clean.  
They sat in the kitchen, which was very small. The round dining table was standing in the corner along with two chairs. They sat down, though Ayla had to go get another chair to sit on.  
"You two can sleep in the guestroom, it's quite small, but I think you would manage. Anyway, I will bring an madress for you to sleep on, since there's only one bed", she started. Then she started babble about this new world. Luffy was super exited, and asked all kinds of questions. Some of them, Ayla couldn't even anwser. Zoro just sat quietly and listened, only a bit interested. Two things were bothering him. He couldn't wear his katana around, since it was illegal, and there was no way out. At least no one had found one, yet.  
"So, we gotta stay for the rest of our lives, huh?" Zoro said, smirking.  
"Yeah, since there's no way out of here-"  
"NO!" Luffy exclaimed. "I wont stay here forever, 'cause I gotta be the pirate king. There's no way I'll break my promise..." He took off his straw hat, looking at it while smiling.  
"You promised to become the pirate king, huh?" Ayla said. "A foolish dream. It's impossible, you're obviously not strong enough." Luffy looked at her, grinning. "No, I will. I will become the strongest, and I will also have the most skillful swordsman by my side!" He looked at Zoro, who smirked.  
"Well, when he has decided something, he doesn't give up."  
"You must be crazy", she laughed. "But I like guys like you, and you two look really good together too!"  
"Yeah, right?" Luffy said, laughing with her. Zoro was probably the only one getting embarrassed by Aylas comment. She giggled when she saw his cheeks getting red.  
"Well, it's late. We should sleep some! I will prepare the madress, so wait for me there." And then she went, preparing the madress and got ready for bed.

**I'm really sorry for not being able to describe things very good... Especially since it's english too. You can just make it up yourselves.  
Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter will not take so long, I promise. I uploaded this chapter later than I expected, I was kinda busy, and that's why. Anyway, here it is:**

Chapter 3

Zoro was lying in the bed, and Luffy on the mattress. At first, Luffy really wanted the bed, since it was really comfortable. Zoro's not really sure, but he also really wanted the bed, so he just didn't budge. And so, they decided take turns each day. And Zoro ended up being the first one.  
He couldn't sleep, he was wide awake. Maybe he thought to much about things. The thing he thought about the most, was the way out of here. And what were the others doing? Were they okay? Were they worried? He guessed they would be.  
"Zoro, you awake?" He was surprised Luffy was awake. After all this, he should be exhausted.  
"Yeah", he answered.  
"To be honest, I feel a bit scared. Not scared of getting hurt or anything, just scared of not being able to go back. And to my nakama", Luffy said and Zoro turned around the bed, to see that Luffy looking at him.  
"Don't worry, captain. We'll find the way back, even if it might take some time."  
Those words were all Luffy needed to hear to calm down. "Yeah, I'm so glad you're here. G'night", he said as he closed his eyes. Zoro sighted deeply as he also closed his eyes, glad at the comment his captain had said before he had went to sleep.

***  
The next day Luffy woke up first. He sat up in the mattress, and looked around. At first he didn't remember, but in less than a minute, he had remembered every detail. He looked up to see Zoro snore in the bed, Only his back was visible. Luffy stood up and put on his usual clothes. A red vest with blue shorts. He walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. He wanted to eat Sanji's food... He saw Ayla sitting at the round table, reading the newspaper.  
"I'm hungry, please give me food", Luffy said. "I can't cook, so make it for me." Ayla was shocked that the first thing he has said was about food, and not "good morning".  
"Good morning, Luffy. I will make it for you, so what do you want to eat?" she asked.  
"Meat", he said emmediately.  
"Oh, well... you wan't some bacon? And maybe an egg and maybe sandwishes?" Luffy frowned. It was way too little to fill his hungry stomach.  
"I want lots of meat. What you just said is way to little food." Ayla was shocked once again, he was really rude, this man. And not to mention that he ate a lot and didn't even get embarrassed asking for that much food.  
"Well... I don't have much meat, to be honest. Since I live alone I don't have to buy that much."  
"Okay, then let's go out buy some, or let's go to a restaurant. How much does it cost?"  
"Not sure. Maybe *** _(I never buy meat so I have no idea what it costs)_ dollars." Luffy raised one eyebrow. "Dollar?"  
"Yeah, you don't use dollars in your world? Oh right! You use beli, right?" Luffy nodded. They started discussing about the foreign exchanges. Even though Luffy didn't understand much.  
Then they both turned around to see Zoro by the door to the kitchen.  
"Mornin', Zoro! You're up late!" Luffy cheered as his swordsman sat down as well.  
"Well, I was kinda exhausted. I've been through alot, and gained a lot of unfamiliar thoughts", Zoro exused.  
"Yup! Zoro, we should go to a restaurant, since Ayla's almost out of meat! I'm really hungry, I'm dying here..."  
"Well, fine with me."

Luffy was cheering as he begged Ayla to buy all kinds of things to eat. Mostly meat. And Zoro just asked for a little food, since he didn't want to pressure her. They were lucky that Ayla wasn't very poor, then she'd have been in trouble. Also, for some reason, she didn't want to tell what kind of job she had.  
"So, Ayla", Zoro began, "do you know about devil fruits?" he asked.  
"Zoro, you're so stupid, of course she should know. Even if we're in another world it's still the future, I'm sure there's a lot of devil fruit users around", Luffy said as he smiled happily when his food arrived. He started to stuff himself.  
"What?" Ayla wondered, confused. "Devil fruit? What is that? Is it a fruit you eat? Well... I guess you eat all fruits." She giggled.  
"You don't know?" Zoro asked. She shoke her head. "Never heard about it before. Is it something in your world?"  
"It's a fruit that gives you special powers", he said. Ayla giggled, "oh no! You can't fool me with that. I know that I am not from your world, or I kinda am, but I grew up here so it doesn't count I guess. Well anyway, even though I'm not, I know where to draw the line between realistic and unrealistic."  
"You've drawn a line between that, that's-" Zoro bumped a fist into Luffy's head. "You know she didn't mean it like that", he said. "Sorry, he's an idiot."  
"I'm not!" Luffy protested.  
"Well anyway", Ayla said, "what do you mean special powers?"  
"Well, I can take this idiot for an example", Zoro said. "He ate the Gomu Gomu no mi and he is a rubber man, in other words, his whole body is made of rubber."  
"Yup!" Luffy said, grabbed his cheeks and stretched them. Ayla dropped her jaw. She was really surprised.  
"That's... That's j-just ridiculous!" she said and still doubted the words of the young men.  
"Well, you might think so, but it doesn't make the truth any different", Zoro said, he smirked to his captain.

They soon left the restaurant, and Ayla showed them around in town, telling directions so they wouldn't get lost. Well, this was quite the trouble for Zoro, since he got lost all the time. The time went by fast, and they headed home to Ayla.

***  
"Please, just one more time, prove to me that you're a rubber man!" Ayla said as soon as they had entered the hall to her apartment.  
"Ah you're persistent!" Luffy complained as he took of his sandals and went to the living room, sitting on the couch.  
"Please just show me", she begged. Luffy sighted, and looked around. He didn't see anything funny, so he just stretched his hands and grabbed a book in the bookshelf at the corner of the room. Ayla dropped her jaw again. "S-so I didn't just imagine things? You really _are_ a rubber man?"  
"Yup, I already told ya. By the way, what the hell is this thing?" He pointed with one finger to the TV.  
"Oh, it's a TV, let me show you how it works", she said and grabbed the remote and clicked. It appeared something on the TV. Someone was talking, probably the news.  
"Wow, cool! Zoro, gimme one, please?" Luffy was obviously impressed and jumped up and down the couch. Although Luffy wasn't interested in the news at all. Ayla switched to another canal, and an action movie appeared. This time Luffy sat down interested. Ayla explained to Zoro how to use the remote, telling her it was useless to try to explain to Luffy. Once he got it, he sat down beside Luffy and Ayla went to take a shower.  
"I really miss the others", Luffy said and sighed. "I wish I could have shared this moment together with them. Will we ever get out of here, anyway? Ayla keeps saying stuff like 'there's no way out', and it makes me so worried. What are we gonna do if we never make it out? Will we really-"  
Zoro put a hand over Luffys mouth, making him shut up. "Luffy, I know you're scared. But I already told you, I promise I will get us out of here. I will die before breaking a promise. If there's a way into this place, there's certainly a way out!" Luffy nodded, believing his first mate's words. Zoro removed his hand from Luffy's mouth, trying to smile to convince his captain. He didn't really smile much though. Luffy returned the smile, smiling widely.  
"You're right, Zoro. I will not doubt you, you're my precious swordsman after all." Zoro could feel warmth travel to his cheeks. _Why the hell am I blushing? _he thought as he stood up. "I-I need to go to the bathroom", he said as he left without waiting for a reaction from Luffy.

_**One hour later**_  
"Zoro, you done yet?"  
Zoro heard Luffy banging at the door. No wonder, since he had been in the bathroom for a whole hour.  
"You've been there for quite a while now, sure ya okay? And I'm hungry, Zoro. Let's eat something before we go to bed!"  
"Fine, fine! I'm coming, just wait a few minutes more. You two can prepare something to eat meanwhile." Luffy pouted, although Zoro couldn't see it.  
Zoro got out of the bathroom after another halfhour. He went to the kitchen to see Luffy stuff himself, he was restraining himself, though, for Ayla's sake.  
"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy said with his mouth full.  
"Yo", he said as he sat down by the table.  
"You were there for quite a while, what's wrong?" Ayla said, a little worried.  
Zoro blushed lightly, "diarrhea", he lied. Ayla had a look on her face that said 'I'm suspecting something'. Zoro sighted.  
When they had eaten, they all went to bed. Luffy was lying in the bed, this night and Zoro on the madress.  
"Ne, Zoro", he said after ten minutes of silence.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you come here and lie here? I just... dunno why, but I feel scared again. Like I said, I don't know why, I know there's nothing to fear, maybe it's just an instinct..." Luffy tried to explain the best he could.  
"But I'm right beside you, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, I know... Sorry, I'll just go to sleep. G'night", Luffy said as he turned around and his back faced Zoro. He sighted, his captain didn't wanna seem weak in front of him. He got out of the madress, took his pillow and blanket and moved to the bed. It was quite small, but he was sure it would work out.  
"Luffy, move a little to the side", Zoro said, and he moved as he smiled widely. Zoro put the pillow on the bed and he lay down and pulled the cover over himself.  
"Want me to hold ya, too?" Zoro said, as a joke.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind", Luffy said, not realizing it was a joke. Zoro's eyes widened slightly. As he now had said it, he couldn't really take it back. He pulled his arms around his captain so he was laying against his chest.  
"Good night, captain", Zoro said and fell asleep not long after.

**I'm sorry that I didn't know what meat costs. You know, I never buy meat (since I'm living with my parents), and I'm not very familiar with dollars :P  
Anyway, I'm kinda against "weak" Luffy since it doesn't really apply to his character, he isn't weak at all. Well, I added this anyway, and I hope it doesn't ruin anything in the story...  
Btw, this chapter was kinda boring I think.. but it will get better! I promise...**

**The next chapter should be out in a week or less, it depends on how I'm feeling. I mean, I have the next chapter done already, but I don't wanna spoil ya guys *-* I have a little sister who's reading this fanfiction too, she's having extra luxury since she always gets the new chapter as soon as it's done (so she's in other words on chapter 5 right now x]). Well, if I hadn't given it to her (I was kinda against giving it to her in the beginning), she would have killed me, or something like that.  
Well, I don't think I should babble about that right now, it was really unnecessary...**

**Until next time, see ya! :]**  
**Please review!**


End file.
